


Ad Alterna Mundum

by Kittyfandom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo and Poe x reader, NSFW sex, Nudity, Star Wars stuff that I probably made up, do not repost without permission, kylo x reader - Freeform, poe x reader - Freeform, space travel, star Wars stuff I didn’t make up, violence it’s Star Wars you know this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfandom/pseuds/Kittyfandom
Summary: The reader wakes up in the middle of a battlefield. Of course it’s a battlefield because why would anything be easy?





	1. Linea Ignis

You jolt awake to the sounds of weapons firing around you. You sit up cautiously and bits of the ground explode around you. You stand up, and several shouts go up around you.

“Who the hell is that!”

“Somebody get her the hell out of there!”

“Where the hell did she come from!”

“Somebody bring her to me.”

You looked around as a dashing man ran out from under the cover of rocks. He grabbed your arm and dragged you back into cover with him. You looked at him taking in his orange and white flight suit. The black emblem on it standing out starkly.

“Where the hell am I,” you ask him shaking off his hand.

“You appear in the middle of a battle, dressed like that, and you don’t know where you are,” he asked eyes dragging over your body.

You look down at the short green silk nightie you wore and the sheer green robe that covered you but left very little to the imagination.

“It was on sale,” you grumble pulling the robe closed not that it helped.

“Poe Dameron best pilot in the rebellion,” He said holding out a hand to you.

“Y/n Y/l/n computer technician,” you told him grasping his hand.

“Somebody find that girl,” a shout rang out.

“Let’s get the hell outta here,” Poe said pulling you away at a run.

He pulled you to a plane that immediately started to beep at him.

“Yes I know we have troopers behind us. Just get it started for me little buddy,” he called out.

“Who the hell are you talking to,” you asked him as he hoisted you in to a seat in the back of the plane.

“BB8.”

Before you had a chance to ask who BB8 was the plane took off pressing you back into the seat. The craft you were in hovered for several seconds giving you time to take in the battlefield below you before taking off. The craft climbed higher and higher until you could see the stars.

“Where the hell are we going,” you asked somewhat angrily.

“Somewhere safe,” Poe answered without turning.

The plane beeped a few times and Poe finally turned and looked at you concern lining his face.

“You feeling okay,” he asked over the sounds of the craft. “BB8 says you look like you’re gonna puke.”

“I just might,” you whispered back.

Poe opened his mouth but before he could say anything the craft flew into the hangar of a much larger ship. You looked around marveling at the ships that were docked in the mostly empty bay. There was a small group near an exit door but that’s it. Poe landed his craft near the group and helped you climb out.

“Who wants to kiss the best pilot in the Rebellion,” Poe declared arms spread wide.

You ducked under his arm grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him.

“I can’t believe somebody actually did it.”

“Wow.”

“Who is that girl anyway.”

You pulled your mouth away from Poe’s taking in his blown pupils.

“Now will you tell me were I am?”

“You just left the planet Carda,” a man said pushing out of the crowd. “You must be the girl BB8 was talking about.”

“Who is BB8,” you ask curiosity over ruling your brain for a second but noticing Poe settling his arms comfortably around you.

The man pointed behind you. You looked and saw and orange and gray soccer ball rolling toward you beeping as it went. You look at it hard as it stopped in front of you gently bumping your leg.

“What the hell,” you asked.

“Are you telling me you’ve never seen a droid before,” the man asked.

You shook your head in shock.

“I’m a computer technician,” you whispered half to yourself.

“That’s great we can use more techs.”

The droid, BB8, beeped at you again and rolled away. You watched as it, he, went.

“You’re not from around here are you,” Poe asked.

“I’m from Colorado.”

“I’m Finn by the way,” the other man said extending his hand to you. “Maybe we should take her to see Rey and the Council.”

Finn nodded and waved at the group which dispersed quickly. Poe dropped his arms from around you but pulled you by the hand after Finn.

“Where to Rey or the Council first?”

“Clothes,” Poe answered.

Finn nodded and you let Poe pull you into a locker room not far from the hangar. He rummaged around in the first locker he came to pulling out several clothing bundles he handed them to you. You watched as he went to a locker further from the door and started to strip down out of the flight suit. You watched until you realised that he wasn’t wearing anything under it. His strong muscled back was exposed when he looked over his shoulder giving you a wink. Your face heated and you turned away. You looked at the bundles in your hand. Shaking them out you discovered a pair of brown linen pants and a cream colored top. You quickly pulled them on wadding your nightie up and your hands. You turned to find Poe watching you a pair of dark brown boots and socks held out to you and his pupils blown again. You take the boots and socks and slip them on quickly.

Finn peeks into the locker room.

“Oh good you’re both decent. Several members of the Council found us. And Rey,” he said gesturing behind him.

At the gesture 2 women and a man walk into the locker room. One of the women and the man are dressed in grey robes and the other woman dressed in a cream colored tunic and pants carrying a staff.

“Hello we are told your name is Y/n Y/l/n. I am Brama Dine How did you come to be in the middle of a battlefield,” The woman in the grey robe asked sitting down on a bench and patting the space next to her.

“I don’t know. I’m not even from here. I’m a computer technician,” you told the woman tears pricking at your eyes.

Poe placed a hand on your shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. He explained how in the middle of the battle there was a flash of light and you just appeared. A man named Hux had called for you to be brought to him and he decided it was best to get you out of there. And that’s when he’d left the planet.

“Carda isn’t my planet. Earth is,” you told Brama.

“Earth? Where is that,” The man in grey robes asked

“You know Earth,The Solar system, Orion Spiral arm, Milky Way galaxy, Virgo supercluster, Laniakea, the universe. Stop me when something sounds familiar,” you told them.

The man looked at you and shrugged leaving. Brama gave your hand a gentle squeeze before taking her leave. The woman in cream stepped forward offered you her hand.

“I’m Rey nice to meet you,” Rey said extending a hand.

You took her hand an in an instant you saw your life flashing before you. The intrusion an irritation you wanted to scratch out.

“Don’t be rude,” you growled at her forcing her out of your mind and sending a jolt of energy through your clasped hands.

Rey dropped your hand and stumbled away from you.

“I’m sorry,” Rey stammered out leaving the room quickly.

Finn cast a glance at you and followed behind her.

_‘What the hell just happened,’ Poe’s thought’s drifted over you._

“She tried to find the answer to her questions in my head without permission,” you told him.

_‘Did I just say that out loud,’ Poe’s thoughts drifted to you again._

“Nah. I can read minds some times,” you answered.

Poe drew his hands away from your shoulders.

_‘Are you in my head right now,’ his thoughts floated to you._

“Not on purpose. Some times people’s thoughts are just so loud I can hear them,” you told him. “Please believe me.”

_‘I believe you,’ his thoughts drifted toward you._

“You can start talking again any time you want.”

“Sorry. But yeah lets get you settled in and find out what the hell just happened.”

You nodded and Poe took your hand again. Several more of his thoughts floated to you. You ignored them. They weren’t particularly disturbing and since the incident you didn’t make a habit of walking through the minds of others.

“Where are we going,” you asked Poe.

“To get you some grub and a bunk,” He answered with a charming smile.

“Then what?”

“I don’t know.”


	2. Noluit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a meeting with the council today. How’s that going to go?

You come awake slowly the events of the day settling on you. Some how you’d ended up teleported away from home. You didn’t know how you’d been teleported or why, just that you had been. You let out a small sigh. What were you going to do.

A small moan drew your eyes to the right, to Poe’s bunk across from you. You looked over. His blanket was pushed to the end of the bunk. The sleep pants he’d started the night in were pushed down around his knees. His erect member in his hand as he stroked himself. The lights were low enough for you to watch every stroke. You watched transfixed as he brought his fist to his mouth biting down as he painted his stomach white. You must have made a sound because his head snapped toward you.

“Y/n,” he called out softly.

You closed your eyes and didn’t move. After a moment you heard him shuffling around and you rolled onto your side. Sleep dragged you under quickly and throughly.

_“Come to me,” a voice called from a cloud of fog._

_“Where are you I can’t find you,” you called back. _

_The fog disappeared leaving you with an attractive man dressed fully in black. His dark hair brushed the collar of his high necked jacket. A fearsome scar crossed his face further enhancing his attractiveness. He licked his soft full lips and reached out to you again. _

_“Find me.”_

_You reached for his hand and barely brushed his gloved fingertips with yours. _

“Y/n,” Poe’s voice echoed in your head pulling you away from the man in your dream.

You groaned at him and burrowed deep into the covers unwilling to leave the warmth.

“Come on Y/n up and at em,” Poe said cheerfully yanking the cover off you.

“Morning people are the worst,” you growled sitting up.

“Too bad for you its not actually morning.”

You glared at Poe.

“You’re so cheerful its disgusting.”

“I brought you fruit as a peace offering,” he said holding out a pale purple sphere.

You took the fruit and looked at it unsure how to eat it.

“And how do I eat this exactly. They don’t have this where I’m from,” you told him holding out the fruit to him.

“I could always give it to you mouth to mouth,” he answered with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes and watched as he bit in the fruit and chewed before handing it back. You looked at the bite taken out of it before taking one of your own. The flavor that filled your mouth was magical, like a bouquet of flowers mixed with the sweetest strawberries. You chewed letting out a little groan of pleasure. You felt a little of the juice from the fruit dribble down your chin. Before you could do anything Poe wiped the juice off with a finger and popped it into his mouth. You watched has he sucked his finger clean without breaking eye contact. Your lower regions tightened and you suddenly remembered how long it had been since you got laid.

“Geez are you always such a flirt,” you asked him.

“Only with pretty girls,” he answered with another charming smile.

“So always. Got it,” you answered rolling your eyes.

He tossed you another bundle of clothes and sat on the edge of his bunk tablet in hand. You pulled off the oversized shirt you slept in and quickly pulled on another pair of brown pants and a cream colored tunic. You sat on the edge of your bunk to pull on your boots. After you finished you looked up to find Poe watching you. He gave you another wink before standing and extending his hand to you.

“Where are we going,” you asked following him.

“Well the Council should have broken by now for lunch. We’ll talk to them and see what they have to say. If we should take you back to Carda or not,” he stated matter of factly.

“I told you that’s not my planet,” you growled at him.

“Rey suggested we might find clues there.”

“Yeah lets Listen to Rey,” you grumbled.

Poe pulled you to a stop looking at you.

“What’s that about? Rey isn’t the bad guy here.”

“So I’m supposed to be okay with her trying to take an extended stroll through my mind without permission,” you asked dropping his hand.

“No. I know how that feels. But Rey didn’t mean to cause trouble,” he said putting a hand on your shoulder.

“You know how it feels and you didn’t like it but I’m supposed to be okay with it,” you asked narrowing your eyes at him.

_‘When phrased like that it sounds really bad,’ Poe’s thoughts floated to you._

You ignored the thought and started walking again in the general direction that you’d been going.

“Y/n I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just Rey uses the Force to help us and making sure you weren’t a bad guy was vital,” he said grabbing your hand to stop you.

“Shut up Poe before you put your foot further in your mouth.”

You started walking again pulling him along behind you. You passed a wide variety of droids, aliens, and people as you walked the corridors. You tried not to stare but the occasional thought would hit you. Most of them wondering who you were and why you were still holding Poe’s hand. You tried to drop his hand but he refused to let go.

Finn ran around a corner stopping in front of you out of breath BB8 hot on his heels.

“Do I say hi to BB8,” you asked Poe in a whisper.

Poe nodded.

“Hi Finn. Hi BB8. Where’s the fire?”

“The Council wants to talk to you,” Finn said between gasps of air. “I’ve been looking for you for an hour.”

“Why?”

“Something about a final decision,” Finn puffed out.

You looked at Poe eyes wide. Weren’t they supposed to talk to you before making a final decision. Poe pulled you quickly in the direction Finn and BB8 had come from, BB8 rolled quickly behind you.

He pulled you into a room. The room was white and sterile with a large window at the far end. You gasped and walked to it hand outstretched. You made contact with the glass and marveled first at the planet below a shining burnt orange and then at the stars surrounding you. You’d never seen quite so many. They were everywhere filling the air and taking up space. The air was knocked from you as you gazed into the star filled distance.

“Are you okay,” Poe asked softly.

“She has never seen so many stars,” Rey piped up from behind you.

Her voice pulled you back into yourself and you turned to face the room. Only then did you notice the the various people, both human and not, dressed in grey robes. The only faces you recognized were of Brama and the man from yesterday. Brama inclined her head at you before turning to face the council member in the middle of the room.

“I am Gavyn Kenau. I understand that you are Y/n Y/l/n. I am head of the council,” the man, Gavyn said.

You looked at him. He was nondescript and easily forgotten.

“We have made our final decision.”

You held your breath hoping that they’d give you time to find clues to what had happened to you. Poe squeezed your hand reassuringly.

“With the information provided to us by Rey—”

You cast a glared at the woman, she had the grace to look ashamed.

“Return to Carda for 1 day before we leave this system. We succeeded in our mission but that victory is fragile,” Gavyn told you.

Your head swirled hoping you’d missed part of the conversation.

“You know that I’m not from here and you’re only allowing me one day to figure out what happened to me and then leaving,” you asked.

“Yes. We can’t risk another confrontation with the First order.”

“Fine leave without me. I need to figure out how to get home,” You told them.

“We can’t allow that. With you being a force user and a technician you are too valuable to leave behind. And according to Captain Dameron, General Hux demanded you be brought before him. We think it’s best to keep you out of his hands.”

Your heart sank. They weren’t going to let you go. They’d made a decision and not one that benefitted you.

“This is bullshit,” you told them.

“Excuse me,” Gavyn asked.

“You heard me this is bullshit. I’m not your pawn in some scheme I need to get home,” you told them feeling the swell of power building in your chest.

“The many lives that rely on us are more important than just one,” Brama stated from her seat.

“Tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow you go to the planet to search for your clues to get home. If nothing is found you’ll take your place among the other Technicians. You are dismissed,” Gavyn said.

You opened your mouth to tell them they were being idiots, Poe tugged you out of the room. You felt the power in your chest dissipate in a whoosh. He pulled you to a nearby crate and pushed you down on it. You pulled your hands through your hair.

“Now what,” you asked Poe.

Poe knelt down in front of you with a soft smile. “Now we drink and tomorrow we get you home.”

“Didn’t realise there were booze in space.”

“Only the best for us Rebels.”

Poe dragged you to a packed cafeteria and grabbed two of the metal cups that were being passed around. He clinked his cup against yours and downed the contents in a quick gulp. You took a cautious sip, the liquid stung going down but it warmed your chest.

“This tastes like jet fuel,” you told him coughing and eyes watering.

“You know what it might be,” he answered taking the cup and chugging the contents.

He grabbed two more metal cups as they passed by. He clinked his cup against yours again and chugged the liquid down. He loosed a cough and you laughed.

“If you can’t handle it what makes you think I can,” you asked with a laugh.

“Drink it and win the prize,” he told you with a smile.

“What’s the prize?”

Poe winked at you instead of answering which made you suspicious of his ‘prize’. You down what was in the cup feeling like you had taken 3 shots a tequila.

“And your prize is an evening with me,” He said arms spread.

You rolled your eyes you’d seen that coming from a mile away. Poe went for more drinks and You felt somebody bump into you from behind and turned to find Rey.

“Oh Y/n. I was hoping to see you again.”

“Why? Need to probe my mind again,” you asked mood souring.

“I wanted to apologize. If I’d known you were a force user I never would have done it,” Rey told you.

“So you’re sorry you got caught?”

Rey turned and left, you watched her go.

“What was that about,” Poe asked returning two cups in hand and BB8 behind him.

“Failed conflict resolution,” you answered taking a cup from him and chugging the contents.

Several drinks later Poe pulled you out of the packed cafeteria a bottle of alcohol tucked under his arm. He pulled you into a secluded room and propped you up on the desk closing the door behind you. Your head was fuzzy from all the drinks you had consumed and you felt light and happy. Poe opened the bottle and took a long swig before passing it to you.

“Why Captain Dameron are you trying to get me drunk,” You asked with an airy giggle.

“Of course I am,” he answered with a charming smile.

You take a hearty swig from the bottle and pass it back. His thoughts floated on you broken and unintelligible a sign that you’d probably had to much to drink. He sat the bottle on the desk beside you.

“I’m starving.”

Poe reached into one of his pockets and pulled out another piece of purple fruit. You held out a hand for it. He stepped closer to you brushing against your knees.

“What will you give me for it,” he asked his voice husky.

You leaned forward to snatch the fruit from him. He pulled it out of reach and you sat pressed against his chest.

“Give,” you told him stretching forward fingers wiggling for the fruit.

“Make me.”

You kissed him. His lips were soft and yielding under yours, you gently bit his lip pulling it into your mouth for a moment before releasing it. The hand holding the fruit dropped. You caressed your hand across his shoulders and down his arm snatching the fruit from his hand. Once you had it you pulled away from him.

Poe cleared his throat as you happily bit into your ill gotten fruit. He adjusted the waistband of his pants drawing your eyes downward. You slid off the desk and stood flush against him. You heard his breathing increase. Poe pushed you back against the desk then mouth on yours hands roaming your body. You moaned at the touches. He kissed his way down your neck while his hands reached under your shirt.

The door opened behind you making Poe stop his ministrations.

“Sorry I didn’t know anybody was in here,” a voice called from the door way.

You pulled away from Poe’s touch.

“We should get going. Big day tomorrow,” you told him somewhat sobered up by being caught.

“Yeah. Big day,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My titles are in Latin cause it sounds cool. And keep that this is Poe/Reader and Kylo/Reader near and dear to you heart while you read this.


	3. Testimonii Novum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down to the planet.

_You looked at him, the man from your dream. He lounged in a chair across from you shirtless, his magnificent chest bared to you. You eyed the scar that extended from his face down to his shoulder. Your eyes snapped back to his._

_“They want to use you,” he said. “You are strong with the force and they want to use that.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because they know they aren’t strong enough,” he answered bleakly._

_“Who are you?”_

_“Kylo Ren. Find me.”_

_He stood and walked toward you._

_“Find me. You’ll know when you are close.”_

You woke to find Poe’s arm tossed haphazardly over you and all the blankets pushed to the end of your bunk. BB8 beeped at you urgently.

“I’m up I’m up,” you tell the small orange droid.

“Captain Dameron you are late,” you whisper close to Poe’s ear.

“If BB8 is here I’m right on time,” Poe whispered back pulling you on top of him.

“Come on Poe. I might be able to go home,” you told him.

Poe let you go abruptly and rolled from under you. You were surprised at the sudden change in mood. You wanted to listen in on his thoughts but felt that was an invasion of privacy. You watched Poe dress in silence before you pulled on your clothes. BB8 looked between the two of you in confusion, you shrugged at the little droid. You watched as he rolled over to Poe and beeped at him several times before bumping his leg. Your heart warmed a little as you watched Poe smile down BB8. He looked up at you and smiled for a few seconds more before his expression closed down again.

“You ready Y/n,” he asked.

You nodded and held out a hand to him. He ignored it and walked past you. BB8 beeped at you again as he rolled by with Poe and you shrugged again. You followed Poe silently to the locker room and you changed into a flight suit in silence.

‘Maybe she has somebody back home and that’s why she wants to get back,’ Poe’s thought whispered to you.

“Nope just me. I’m an orphan and I’ve got no pets nothing waiting for me,” You told him.

“Then why are you so desperate to get back?”

“It’s my home,” you answered lamely.

Poe didn’t respond choosing to start the trek to the hangar. You followed closely. What did you have back in Colorado? You hated your job. You hated your apartment. You didn’t have many close friends as everybody wanted you around for tech support.

Your thoughts were still muddled when Poe lifted you into the cockpit of his ship. You’d been so lost in thought you’d missed the entire journey there. You fastened the buckles and watched as Poe climbed into the seat in front of you.

“Is there a reason I have to wear this bright orange monstrosity of a flight suit,” you asked him.

“Safety.”

“Yeah so I can be safely spotted in the dead of night,” you countered.

Poe let out a short snort and began flipping switches and pressing buttons on the panel in front of him. BB8 beeped at him.

“You’ve gotta teach me to fly one of these,” you told him as the ship took off and exited the hangar.

“If you stick around I just might.”

“At least I know you’re good with a joy stick,” you said with a snicker.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” he asked you confusion radiating off him.

“I saw you the other night.”

“That tells me absolutely nothing.”

“I saw you jerking off,” you told him with another small snicker.

Poe looked over his shoulder at you eyes wide and horrified. He stammered out several incomplete sentences before turning to face forward.

“It’s okay Poe. Everybody has needs.”

“Even you,” he asked. “Come on you can tell me, you’re going home after all.”

“I can show you better than I can tell you,” you answered back.

Poe turned around to look at you again pupils blown.

“Eyes front Captain,” you ordered.

He gave you a wink and turned back to his instrument panels. BB8 beeped at you.

“We are not flirting,” you told the droid.

“Speak for yourself. I am definitely flirting.”

You chuckled. You breathed shallowly as you watched the planet draw ever closer. The area where you met Poe slowly coming into view. You felt a tug of power but chose to ignore it while Poe helped you out of the cockpit.

“Where you showed up is a little ways that way. I’m gonna go scout around if you find something send up a flare,” he told you. “Definitely send up a flare if you can get home.”

You nodded and walked away. The path was rockier than you remember walking with your bare feet. You reached the rock Poe dragged you behind. You peeked around carefully, when no gun fire was forthcoming you stepped out fully. You made your way to where you had woken up. You stood on the spot and looked around hoping for something to jump out at you. You scuff your boot on the the ground.

“Shit.”

You scuffed your boot on the ground again this time catching it on something. You bent down to check brushing the top layer of dirt away. You uncovered 3 colorless crystals. You picked them up and felt them sing in your palm.

“Y/n did you find anything,” Poe called from near the rock.

“No,” you yelled back pocketing the three crystals.

You feel the pull of power again this time more insistent than before.

‘Find me,’ the power whispered.

You followed the pull of power until you stood outside the darkened doorway of a clay house. You rubbed your hands across the wall searching, but the power that had called you had retreated inside. You pushed open the door and stepped into the darkened house. There lounging on a high backed chair was the man you’d dreamt of.

“You’re real,” you whispered surprised.

You walked to him and ran a hand over his jawline.

“Why wouldn’t I be real,” he asked gently.

“Because you appeared to me in a dream. And not even a sexy one,” you told him with a shrug.

“Quite a bit is possible with the Force,” Kylo explained taking your hand.

Your mood instantly soured.

“What happened,” he asked gently massaging the palm of your hand.

“One of the women on the ship decided to take a trip down my memory lane with out my permission,” you confessed pulling your hand from his.

“Rey,” he growled with enough anger to make you step back. “She and I aren’t on the best of terms.”

“Why did you bring me here,” you asked.

“Before I answer show me what you found.”

You pulled the three colorless crystals out of your pocket and held them out toward him. After a moment they rose from your palm and drifted toward him. He plucked them out of the air and turned them over examining them.

“How’d you do that,” you asked breathlessly as you watched the crystals float back toward your hand.

“The Force is why I sought you out and how I did that.”

You looked between Kylo and the crystals.

“I’d like you to come with me,” Kylo said. “They want to use you. Whereas we’d be partners.”

“I can’t. They promised to help me get home.”

“Did they?”

No they hadn’t. They’d only promised they would keep you safe. Their safety that was like a velvet cage.

“When you are ready I’ll come get you,” Kylo declared getting out of his chair and stepping toward you.

“How will you find me,” you whispered.

“Those crystals. Keep them safe.”

He sealed his mouth over yours in a searing kiss. You felt him shove power from himself into you via your mouth but you couldn’t bring yourself to fight him.

“And that. If you need me I’ll be there for you.”

You walked out of the door head spinning with power. You felt like you could do anything at that exact second. You threw out a hand, the large rock nearest you crumbled into dust. You did it again letting loose a giggle. You tucked the crystals into your pocket and took off at a run. Everything seemed to slow around you as you ran making the trip back to Poe’s craft take only a moment.

Poe stood near the ship with BB8

“Ready to go,” you asked startling them both.

“Where’d you come from,” Poe asked clutching his chest.

“Here and there.”

“We still have daylight left if you want to stick around,” Poe told you.

You took a deep breath and climbed into the cockpit. You didn’t speak again as Poe and BB8 strapped in and took off. The crystals warmed in your pocket.


	4. Alia Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Kylo Ren POV piece

****Kylo watched as Y/n left the ramshackle house he sat in glowing with power. He’d planted enough seeds in her mind that she’d be his soon.

“Was all of this necessary,” General Hux asked stepping out of the shadows lip curled in disdain.

Kylo turned back to the ginger man and flung a hand out. General Hux flinched away from him. With a loud crack the regal chair Kylo had been sitting in was crushed as if under an invisible fist.

“You said we needed more people of power. And more access to Khyber crystals. She can get us both.”

“Then why not just take her now, why wait for her to come to you,” General Hux asked rudely. “My lord.”

Kylo pondered it for a moment selecting his words carefully.

“If we steal her away now the Rebels are near enough to be a problem. The Khyber crystals have to be grown freely and untainted,” Kylo explained slowly.

He omitted that the force had called him to her like a compulsion. Similar to what he felt with Rey but different, more untainted and somehow unrestrained.

“What of her now?”

“She’ll come to me it’s only a matter of time. Rey has already started the process for us.”

“The process,” General Hux asked confused.

“Planting the seeds of distrust and dishonesty,” Kylo clarified.


	5. Quaestiones et responsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions asked answers received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

By the time you reached the hangar of the ship the after glow of the power Kylo had given you was wearing off. You rubbed your forehead hoping your face wasn’t as pinched as it felt. Poe landed the ship and turned to you a concerned look on his face.

“Look Y/n I’m sorry you didn’t find anything to help you get home,” he said softly.

“It’s fine Poe,” you told him. “It’s not like they’ll even notice I’m gone.”

“What kind of people do you have in your life?”

“Not the kind that will miss me.”

Poe opened his mouth to continue, but you held up a hand stopping him.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. I want to get some rest,” you stated firmly.

Poe nodded climbing out of the cockpit reaching up to help you down. BB8 nudged your leg once you had your feet beeping at you sadly. You patted the little droid’s head dome before heading off to change out of the bright orange monster of a flight suit.

You entered the locker room to find Rey seated on the bench near the locker that contained your clothes lips pursed. You ignored her stripping out of the flight suit pulling on your own clothes quickly. Her presence was somewhat unsettling.

You walked past her still attempting to ignore her when an air shift alerted you making you step sideways to avoid her touch. You looked at her out stretched hand until she lowered it.

“I sense the Dark side on you,” Rey spat at you.

“And I sense you are gonna be a pain in my ass,” you answered with an eye roll.

“Do you know what the Dark side is?”

“No but I sense that you are going to enlighten me,” you said with another eye roll.

Rey opened and closed her mouth several times before leaving brushing past Poe and BB8 on her way out. Poe looked after Rey while BB8 nudged your leg beeping at you.

“What was that about?”

You gave a small shrug. You knelt to pat BB8 on his head dome again.

“I think he likes you,” Poe informed you while he stripped out of his flight suit.

You kept your eyes firmly fixed on the orange and white droid in front of you.

_‘It’s okay to look I’m not shy,’ Poe’s thoughts floated to you._

“Don’t I know it.”

“Hmmm,” Poe asked.

“Nothing. Do you really think BB8 likes me,” you asked Poe eyes still firmly glued to BB8. “Do you like me little guy?”

BB8 rolled a few steps back from you. A little compartment opened on his front and a lighter popped out.

“That’s his version of a thumbs up,” Poe told you.

You let out a laugh extending your own thumb in a mutual thumbs up. After a few seconds the lighter was pulled back in closing the compartment. You turned and watch Poe pull on his shirt, pants still unfastened. He ran a hand through his hair before reaching down to fasten them. You snapped your eyes back to BB8 who had rolled away to the door.

“So rest,” Poe asked extending a hand to help you off the floor.

You grasped his hand noticing how warm it was in yours. You looked up catching that his eyes were cast downward. You looked down seeing your shirt hadn’t been properly tied. You growled, his eyes snapped up to yours.

“Come on Poe don’t perv out on me,” you told him pulling the shirt closed and retying it more securely. “Geez I need buttons.”

“Sorry Y/n I got distracted,” Poe apologized.

“Yeah distracted by tits,” You whispered.

You left the locker room Poe and BB8 behind you. You walked through the corridors to your bunk unnoticed while Poe stopped to field conversations. You reached your bunk with BB8 far ahead of Poe. You collapsed on the bed and started pulling off your boots and socks.

“Sorry again Y/n,” Poe told you plopping down on the bunk next to you. “I meant to walk you here but people wanted to know what happened.”

“It’s okay BB8 was a good escort,” you answered patting the little droid.

“Of course BB8 gets all the ladies,” Poe said in mock anger.

You laughed. You stood and pulled off your pants.

“Okay clear out so I can get some rest,” you told BB8.

Poe’s face fell.

“You’re staying right?”

‘Fuck yeah,’ Poe’s thoughts floated to you making you smile.

“You heard that huh,” he asked.

“Yep.”

You laid on your bunk pulling the rough blanket over yourself while you listened to Poe quickly undress. He pulled the blanket off you and climbed in pulling you close to his warm front. You relaxed against him.

“Who is Kylo Ren,” You asked Poe quietly.

Poe tensed up pulling you tight to him, almost crushing you.

“Where did you hear that name,” Poe asked tightly.

“Down on the planet,” you lied smoothly. “Who is he?”

“He is a monster. He broke into my mind to steal information about the rebellion,” he whispered into your hair.

You rubbed his arm gently taking stock of every little mark. After several minutes Poe relaxed his breathing deepening. You didn’t understand him when Rey digs into your mind for information its not bad, but when Kylo Ren does it to him it’s a horrible monstrous thing. You sighed closing your eyes. This whole kerfuffle was giving you a headache.

_You stepped into the fog. Searching. Searching for him._

_“Are you here,” you called into the mist.. _

_The fog cleared to reveal a bed draped in black and Kylo draped across it. You stepped closer to the bed noticing that Kylo appeared to be clothed only in a black sheet.. You watched as his hand trailed across his chest, down past his belly button following the trail of dark hair. His hand continued its descent._

_“Are you naked,” you asked him pulling your eyes away from his hand trailing dangerously low._

_“You said I would be more believable if I was in a sexy dream,” he told you voice edged with hidden laughter. “Does this bother you?”_

_“You look like sex draped on the bed like that,” you told him._

_He patted a spot near him a clear invitation to sit. _

_“Tell me something first and then I’ll sit.”_

_He nodded encouraging your question._

_“What did you do to Poe? He said you’re a monster.”_

_He sat up with a sigh sheet barely covering him._

_“He had information I needed. I broke into his mind and took it from him. I planned to execute him for being a member of the Rebellion but a trooper FN-2187 rescued him. I believe you call him Finn now,” he explained somewhat tiredly._

_You sat on the bed mind racing. You hadn’t expected the truth. Not by a long shot._

_“Is this real?”_

_“Does it feel real?”_

_You reached out and touched him. His arm was solid and warm under your hand. You dug your nails in gently drawing a small sound out of him._

_“What’s the dark side. Rey said she sensed the Dark side on me,” you asked him._

_He shifted making your hand fall off his arm._

_“The dark side is using all your emotions to control the force around you, it makes you more powerful than the light side,” he explained._

_“Do you use the dark side?”_

_“I do and I can teach you.”_

_“Is it bad,” you asked tentatively._

_“Is nighttime bad,” he shot back._

_You shook your head. The fog from earlier closed in starting to obscure Kylo from your sight. He stood and the blanket slid off him but the mist hid him from view._

_“I’ll teach you,” he told you voice fading._

You woke with a start Poe was still pressed against you. You settled into him wondering what just happened.


	6. Adinvenit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions answered. But what’s going on? Everybody is saying a lot but nobody says anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm I’m not sure that description matches properly. Let me know what you think eh?

You wake again, this time alone.

“Poe,” you called softly.

After several seconds when no reply came you sighed. You didn’t understand the turn your life had taken and if it was good or bad. Your thoughts drifted to Kylo Ren. The man they said was a monster. So far nothing happened that would make him a monster. As if your thoughts summoned him he appeared standing before you.

“Kylo,” you breathed out.

_“I told you if you needed me I would come,” he answered._

“Are you really here?”

_“I’m not. I’m merely a Force projection,” he stated. “You called and I came.”_

“Can I touch you,” you asked reaching toward him.

In answer he grasped your hand pulling you off the bunk and into him. You caught yourself with a hand on his chest marveling at his solid form. You dropped your hand allowing him to pull you into the circle of his arms. You breathed deeply taking in his smell, it was dark and rich but still sweet and vaguely citrusy.

“Would you lie to me Kylo,” you asked his chest.

_“No.”_

“Can I trust you?”

_“Yes.”_

You leaned into Kylo for a moment more his touch comforting and his scent heady.

“Why did you kiss me,” you asked his chest again.

_“It’s the easiest way for me to force more power into you,” Kylo explained leather gloves rubbing small circles on your back._

You stepped out of the circle of his arms and looked over his face taking in everything from the brutal scar on his face to every freckle and mole to his kissable mouth. Every curve of his face set firmly in your memory. Kylo reached out and rubbed a gloved finger along your bottom lip before fading from your sight. You licked your lip tasting the leather.

“Y/n, I didn’t expect you to be awake,” Poe said entering the room behind you.

“Yeah I woke up alone and thought you ditched me,” you told him still not turning around.

“I bring fruits for the lady,” Poe said dramatically.

You turned to find Poe bent at the waist a navy skinned fruit resembling an orange held out to you.

“I don’t know how to eat that either,” you told him.

He straightened with a smile. He peeled the fruit like it was an orange revealing cobalt colored sections. He broke off a segment popping it in his mouth. Your mouth covered his exploring and tasting. You tasted the sweetness from the fruit mingled with the taste that was all Poe. You pulled away when you heard the fruit hit the floor with a wet splat.

“You dropped my breakfast,” you chided him.

Poe put his hands on your hips and tried to pull you flush against him. You placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back a few steps.

“Slow down there fly boy. I need fresh clothes,” you tell him tapping his nose lightly.

_‘What I wanna do doesn’t involve clothes,’ Poe’s thoughts drifted by._

Poe nodded and stepped away. He bent picking up the dropped fruit adding it to the pile with the navy colored peels.

“I’ll show you where the showers are and we can get you freshened up.”

You nod stepping around him into the hallway. After a moment he steps out behind you. With a smile he takes your hand pulling you down a maze of corridors. A maze of corridors you won’t be able to navigate again alone.

“Here we are. Showers,” Poe announced stopping outside a nondescript door.

You cast a raised eyebrow at him. This looked like every other door you passed on the way here. Poe waved his hand over the panel beside the door making it open, he pulled you inside.

The lights flickered on as you entered illuminating the shower room. The floors and walls were finished in warm green tiles. You felt the heat radiating off them. Several benches sat in the middle of the large room stacked with clean towels. You stepped toward the individual shower stalls causing the clear glass to frost over.

“This is amazing,” you tell Poe hand pressed against the tiles.

“Wait til you see the baths.”

You turned hearing the smile in his voice.

“The baths huh?”

“Yeah they aren’t on the ship though. They are on the planet we are heading toward,” Poe answered.

He reached around you and started the spray of the water. Pulling a wet arm and shirt sleeve back out. You watched as he pulled the shirt off dropping it on the floor near your feet. Your heart fluttered in your chest looking at the shirtless man before you. Poe was built lean and muscular. Your eyes roamed over him before your eyes snapped back to his.

“I can join you if you want…”

“Next time fly boy.”

You turn toward the water spray and reach in testing the heat. You glance over your shoulder and spot Poe sitting on a bench, his shirt a ball beside him. You turn your back and quickly undress stepping under the spray. Warm water running over your body relaxed you washing the stress away. There was a small knock on the glass door before Poe opened it extending a bottle of body wash and a loofah.

“Thank you.”

You took the bottle and loofah and lathered while Poe talked to you through the glass.

“I’m serious about the bathhouse. I want to take you,” he told you. “I like you.”

“You barely know me,” you told him with a chuckle rinsing off.

“Rey told me all about you. And I like what I heard.”

The words stopped you cold.

“Rey did what now?”

“Well the council had a second meeting because they didn’t feel like everything added up so they had her tell them and a few others everything she knew.”

You froze while Poe talked. Rey had told strangers everything about you without permission. The words echoed in your head. You might just be a nobody but you still have a right to privacy. Poe passed you a towel through the shower door you wrapped yourself in it anger boiling off of you.

“Y/n? Are you okay,” Poe asked wrapping an arm around you leading you to the bench in the middle of the room.

“I just need a minute,” you answered quietly.

“Just sit down and tell me what’s wrong.”

You felt the power building in you fed by the rage you felt. You tried to clear your head to force the rage down and away. You’d seen the aftermath of losing control before.

Poe put a hand on your shoulder trying to guide you to the seat again. A small pop sounded and the lighting in the room dimmed. Poe released your shoulder and took a small step back.

“Y/n calm down, please,” he pleaded.

“Could you leave I need a few minutes alone,” you told him as another light popped behind you.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

You glared at him making him step back a few steps. He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it.

“I’ll send BB8 to get you in a little while. He can take you to the other techs,” Poe told you before retreating leaving his shirt behind.

You sat on the bench putting your face in your hands. Rey would of course tell everybody everything she knew. You heard another light pop. She seemed to have nothing but bad feelings toward you. A fourth lightbulb exploded behind you throwing the room into semi darkness. The feeling of calmness washed over you mixed with the dark, rich, sweet and citrusy smell of Kylo. You pull the towel tighter around you looking around half expecting him to be standing nearby. When you didn’t see him you dressed in the clothes that Poe had left.

After steadying breath you leave the shower room. BB8 beeped at you from the left side of the door.

“I take it you’re my escort?”

BB8 gave a nod before rolling away.

You gave a small shrug and followed the little droid away while the scent of Kylo lingered in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	7. Praetermissio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe leaves a note. Rey comes to have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I’ll get to work on that next chapter shortly. Exciting things are happening.

You wobbled back to your bunk, tired, head buzzing with code, a small round droid and data slate held in your arms the promise of keeping it if you could fix it ringing in your ears. You patted the little droids head gently, its round head smooth under your hands while you followed BB8. You’d asked the little droid if Poe had sent him. The droid gave a confirming beep. When asked if Poe was upset the droid gave several short beeps. With no way to translate it you had followed the orange and white droid.

You reached your bunk and dropped the little droid on the floor with a heavy thunk. You looked to Poe’s bunk and was surprised to find it empty. You looked over your bunk spotting a blue piece of fruit and a tablet. You pulled them both toward you. A few taps of the tablet screen called up a note.

_Y/n,_

_Words will never fully express how sorry I am, but I hope that it is a good start:_

_I’m sorry._

_I regret nothing more than what I did to you. It was wrong and stupid. You do not deserve any of the grief and anger I have caused you. But I want to make amends now that I understand the gravity of the situation, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Poe_

_PS Sorry about your breakfast._

You reread the note twice rolling the fruit between your palms. You appreciated the note and the attempt but nothing explicitly stated what he was sorry for. You kicked off your boots stretching out on your bunk mind working.

“I’ll talk to him before granting forgiveness,” you whispered setting the fruit on your chest.

You looked over to see BB8 still at the end of your bunk.

“Can you take a message to Poe for me?”

BB8 nodded deeply in response.

“Tell him I’ll talk to him in the morning about this whole…situation,” you told the little droid.

BB8 nodded in response and rolled quickly out of the room. You closed your eyes drifting off lines of coding swirling in your head.

_You looked around the steam filled bathroom. It was tiled in grey and black making it look stark and vaguely sterile. The heat from the tile warmed you as you stepped further into the steam. You reached a glass door and rubbed the layer of condensation off peeking in. Your mouth dropped open when you spotted Kylo, his head under the spray of hot water. You reel back apologies about the intrusion falling from your mouth. You stopped when you realised he hadn’t moved or acknowledged your words. You wiped the condensation from the glass again watching as Kylo reached for a black loofah and body wash. He lathered the loofah heavily enough that the smell of soap drifted back to you. You watched as the loofah glided over his water slicked skin. You licked your lips as the loofah glided ever downwards. The loofah glided over his soft member smoothly. You watched as he absently raised the still soapy loofah back to his chest before running it and himself under the steaming water. He dropped the loofah and his hand made its way back down his body. You licked your lips again and his eyes snapped up to meet yours. His mouth moved but you couldn’t understand the words._

You woke with a start. You tried to recall what you’d seen the only thing you could remember was Kylo and him trying to speak to you. You let out a frustrated sigh.

“Keep it down over there,” Poe grumbled sleepily from his bunk across the room.

You smiled and closed your eyes rolling over. You drifted off again quickly, computer code dancing through your dreams.

Your bunk sinking woke you. You cracked an eye open to find Poe sitting next to you a tray of food on his lap. You rolled away from him with a groan.

“God you really are a morning person.”

Poe let out a small chuckle.

“BB8 said you wanted to talk,” he said quietly behind you.

“Yeah I do. But I don’t know what to say. I got your note but it didn’t say what you were apologizing for, how’s about we start there.”

Poe let out a sigh and sat the tray on the floor and began pulling off his boots. He lay down on the bunk next to you, flat on his back. You rolled over to look at him.

“I’m sorry that I let Rey expose your secrets. I shouldn’t have listened and I should have tried to stop her. I was curious about you. It was wrong and I understand that now,” He said to the top of the bunk.

“I’m sure the ceiling appreciates your heartfelt apology,” you told him.

He rolled toward you mouth open, prepared to deliver the apology again. You placed a finger to his lips.

“Don’t lie to me Poe. Ever. My secrets are mine and mine alone. If you wanted to have your curiosity sated you could have talked to me. I don’t like my privacy invaded. You said Kylo Ren did the same to you, you should understand why its wrong,” you told him firmly. “If you don’t see what Rey did as even a little wrong, leave. Leave and don’t come back. Otherwise stay.”

You rolled away from Poe again. Tears pricked at your eyes. You didn’t understand why. You barely knew Poe. But he’d been with you during your entire ‘adventure’. You tensed when you felt the mattress shift and Poe sit up. This was it he was leaving. You had run him off.

“I brought you breakfast and you can tell me about this junker droid sitting on my floor,” Poe stated behind you.

You sat up and looked at him.

“You’re not leaving?”

“Nope.”

You watched as Poe bent down retrieving the tray from the floor. He sat it on the bunk between you. The food on the tray looked familiar and your stomach let out a wail. Poe passed you a fork. You dug in eat scrambled eggs and bread. Once the tray was clear Poe passed you a metal bottle. You took a cautious sip.

“So that droid,” he asked.

“Coksufa the guy with the green,” you made a motion of tentacles growing from the head.

“Coksufa is a Twi’lek,” Poe interrupted.

“Yeah him. He said if I could fix F6-G I could keep it.”

“You must have really impressed him Coksufa is not exactly newbie friendly. What did you say to him.”

“I can read the code that runs pretty much everything. It’s something I did back home. The droid code is easy enough,” You gushed at him.

Your heart stuttered when you remembered you wouldn’t be going back. Poe leaned in and gave you a small kiss.

“What was that for?”

“Seemed like the right time for it,” he answered with a shrug and a smile.

You smacked his shoulder gently making him laugh. A throat cleared nearby, Poe looked up and paled slightly.

_Fuck, his thought drifted to you._

You peeked around the edge of the bunk and saw Rey.

“Fuck indeed,” you whispered.

“I wanted to talk with you Y/n,” Rey said. “Alone.”

Poe placed a soft kiss on your cheek gathering the tray and utensils before taking his leave. You kicked your legs off the bunk and pulled on your boots.

“What do you want?”

“I talked with Poe yesterday. I wanted you to know I did what was necessary to ensure our safety. I didn’t do anything excessive,” she stated firmly. “It needed to be done.”

You blinked at her. She hadn’t come to apologize properly. She’d come to justify her actions.

“Leave.”

“I—what?”

“Leave. Stay the hell away from me. You are a monster. You’re the monster you say Kylo Ren is,” You growled at her.

You stood up and walked toward her power coiled tightly in your chest.

“I did what I had to.”

You threw a hand out toward her releasing the power. You watched as she flew backward hitting the wall back first with a loud clang.

“Don’t lie to me Rey.”

You strode past her downed form, past Finn who appeared at the loud sound. You strode past Poe and down the corridor to the shower room. You collapsed on a bench face in your hands. You heard someone whispering soothingly and brushing a hand through your hair. You removed your hands to find Kylo on his knees in front of you. Seeing him made the dam in your chest burst tears flowing down your face.

_“They will be making planet fall soon. Meet me,” he whispered to you before fading from sight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praetermissio here means omissions.


	8. Redundaturum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions for you disagreement with Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up:  
NUDITY WARNING!   
Minor description of a panic attack.   
Thanks for reading. Still bad at summaries...

You pulled out of yourself when you heard the door to the shower room open and close. You looked up to find Poe’s face grim. He sank to his knees in front of you running a warm dry hand across your face.

“What happened Y/n,” he whispered urgently. “Finn says you attacked Rey.”

You nodded absently the scene replaying in front of your eyes. Rey hitting the wall.

“You’ve got to come with me the council wants to speak to you.”

He stood offering you his hand. You took it pulling yourself to your feet.

“They are gonna jettison me out of an airlock aren’t they,” you asked with a weak smile.

Poe chuckled. You relaxed a little. If Poe could laugh it must not be too serious. You let him pull you down a maze of corridors into a sterile white room filled with grey cloaked people.

A man, a green skinned Twi’lek, gestured you to the middle of the room.

“Hello Y/n. I am Mazer Muvunc. Finn tells us you attacked Rey. That cannot be permitted. As of now your duties are suspended and you are to be under guard at all times. Lucky for you Captain Dameron has pleaded your case and will be your guard. You are also to have no contact with Rey until further notice,” Mazer told you solemnly. “Dismissed.”

Mazer turned his back on you dismissing you more effectively than his words had. Poe tugged your hand pulling you out of the sterile room and down a corridor. The corridor dead-ended with a stack of boxes. He pushed you gently making you sit. The buzz of power in your ears drowned out the words he was saying. He knelt beside you talking to you. You watched his lips move but no sound made it through. Kylo appeared before you.

_“You have to let it go Love,” Kylo whispered stepping around Poe to you. “Just breathe out and let it go. You can do it Love.”_

You took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Kylo nodded.

_“Again.”_

You took another deep breath letting it ground you better. You nodded your thanks watching as Kylo vanished again along with the buzzing in your ears.

“Are you okay Y/n? Talk to me honey,” Poe pleaded gripping your hands.

“Yeah sorry.”

“Let’s get you some food and some rest. You look tired.”

You shook your head refusing, “Not hungry. Besides F6 needs me.”

“They took away your duties,” Poe said solemnly.

“F6-G isn’t a duty. Coksufa gave him to me. He is mine and I’m gonna fix him,” you told him firmly.

You stood pushing past him leaving him kneeling in front of your makeshift perch on the boxes. You strode determined down the hall way.

“You’re going the wrong way,” he called from the hallway.

You execute a perfect about face making your way down the hall way Poe’s laughter following you. You wandered down several hallways in the the wrong direction with Poe’s laughter behind you sending in the right direction.

You finally reached your bunk, legs sore. Poe following closely behind you a smile on his face. You quickly kicked off your boots and collapsed on the mattress groaning.

“What’s wrong,” Poe asked perching on the edge near you.

“Sore legs. Space doesn’t seem to agree with me,” you answered.

“You’ll get used to it,” he answered pulling your legs into his lap.

You let out another groan as he began to massage your legs in small circles.

“Captain Dameron good with his hands check.”

_That’s not the only thing I’m good with Babe, his thoughts drifted to you._

“Don’t call me Babe.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. You ignored him choosing to close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of his hands on your legs. After a few moments Poe’s hands drifted higher, when you didn’t protest he started to massage your thighs in earnest. Poe’s hands drifted again resting briefly on your ass before drifting back down.

_Hands to yourself Dameron, Poe thought._

You smiled to yourself listening to his internal debate over if he should massage your ass or not.

“And here I thought you were a ladies man Captain Dameron,” you said turning over making his hands shift from the backs of you thighs to the front.

You watched as Poe had a moment of internal debate on where to put his hands before he settled for placing them on your knees.

“I told you BB8 gets all the ladies,” he answered with a shrug.

You pulled your legs from under his hands. A little teasing was in order.

“You never told me what else you were good with,” you said suggestively.

Poe slid across the bunk to your side. He threw an arm around your shoulder pulling you tightly to him.

“Babe I can show you better than I can tell you,” He whispered seductively lips close to your ear.

“Not even a little hint?”

You brushed your hand up Poe’s leg. He shivered at the touch light it as it was. He took his arm off your shoulder, he ran his hand up your back to the base of you head fisting his hand in your hair. He pulled your head back drawing a small sigh from you.

“I could give you a hint but where’s the fun in that,” he asked mouth hovering over yours.

“And what if I’m very insistent?”

Poe’s grip on your hair tightened for a second before he pulled you in crushing his mouth to yours. The taste of him exploded in your head as he kissed you. He bit at your lip gently and demanding. You grasped Poe’s free hand pulling it to you. You laid it on your breast over your shirt. You gave his hand a squeeze hoping he’d take the hint. He pulled away from your lips to look at you.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Maybe don’t ask while you’re still groping me,” you said pointedly.

He snatched his hand away and stood quickly angling his hips away from you.

“I’m gonna go grab us some food you wait here and rest,” he said hurriedly rushing away.

_I need to take care of this first, Poe’s thoughts floated back. I don’t want to do anything unless she is sure._

“Aw how sweet. If I wasn’t sure we wouldn’t have made it that far,” you whispered after him.

You laid down on your bunk stretching out and closing your eyes. You felt yourself drift away.

_Kylo appeared kneeling before you, shirtless. You sat in a large throne like chair built Of black wood with red cushions on the back and bottom. You stood and found yourself wearing a breezy dress of black silk. Kylo looked up eyes following your every movement. He stood taking your hand in one of his large ones. He leaned down hair fanning around his face as he kissed you. You sank into the kiss. You felt his hands moving and after several seconds the silk dress slid down your shoulders and to the floor. You stepped back covering yourself._

_“Let me see you,” he said softly pulling your hands down gently._

_You dropped your hands, he stepped back dark eyes roving over you. He took one of your hands pulling you back to the elaborate red and black throne seating you on the very edge. He parted your legs and knelt in between them. He set several kisses on your thighs making you moan in pleasure. You tangled your fingers in his dark hair pulling a chuckle from him and getting a nip to your thigh for your trouble. You growled at him fisting your hand in his hair tighter. He set his teeth into your thigh again drawing another moan and loosening your grip on his hair. He gently nudged your thighs further apart hands roaming higher._

_“Do you want this?”_

_You nod. His fingers brushed gently across your clit. You thrust your hips toward him not wanting to break contact._

_“Say it,” he growled. “Say you want me.”_

_He moved his fingers in small circles on your clit. You didn’t answer, your head was fuzzy._

_“I can always stop.”_

_He pulled his hand away licking his fingers delicately._

_“I want you.”_

_He pulled his fingers away from his mouth, setting his spit slicked fingers back on your clit._

_“One more time,” he said fingers moving in small circles._

_“I want you,” you whined. “Please.”_

_He circled your clit one more time before sliding a finger into you. He pumped in and out of you several times before adding another finger. He crooked his fingers as he worked them. His mouth latched unto your thigh working a hickey into it. You could feel your orgasm building your vision graying around the edges._

“Y/n. I brought you food,” Poe’s voice pulled at you.

_Kylo wavered in front of you fingers still working. You were so close._

“Come on sweetheart you gotta wake up.”

_Kylo pulled his fingers out of you placing them into his mouth, sucking them clean._

“Sweetheart you need to eat something,” Poe said managing to pull you completely from sleep.

You sat up rubbing your eyes. You cast a glare a Poe while he spread out several napkins and silverware. He pushed the tray of food in front of you. You took several angry bites before realizing you were actually hungry.

“About earlier,” he started with hesitation.

_I hope I didn’t fuck things up, his thoughts drifted._

“I just didn’t want to go too far if it wasn’t what you wanted. I know things just took a turn for the worse and I didn’t want to take advantage of you,” he recited.

“Did you practice that,” you asked around a mouthful of fragrant sliced fruit.

“I mean it.”

You dropped your fork onto the tray, you put a hand on his thigh and gave a firm squeeze.

“Can I be completely honest with you?”

Poe nodded.

“I wanted you to rail me until I couldn’t see straight,” you told him patting his leg.

_Fuck, his thoughts drifted._

“Maybe next time.”

You leaned over the edge of the bed and snagged the data slate and the small droid. You cast another glance at Poe before calling up the droid protocols and getting to work. You rubbed absently at your inner thigh feeling a small sting.

“You okay Y/n?”

You nod absently eyes never leaving the slate, “just a bruise I think.”

“Take off your pants,” Poe said finally drawing your eyes from the slate in your hands. “So we can see just how bad it is.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, but you did as he asked. You climbed off the bunk and pulled the rough pants off. You propped a leg up on the bed near him, he probed the area gently with his fingers.

“Doesn’t look too bad.”

You sat on the edge of the bed. You looked down at the area and you could practically visualize Kylo’s head between your legs sucking at the spot. You rubbed your hand over the area. It had been a dream, right? You shook your head, when was the last time you’d had a regular dream? Poe’s voice broke through your thoughts.

“Did you hear me?”

“I was lost in thought.”

“I said we are making planet fall in a few days because the council heard a rumor that there might be another person pulled from your world,” he informed you. “The council said you need to go because it might be beneficial.”

You nodded mutely. Kylo had said to find him. You leaned over to Poe and absentmindedly placed a kiss on his mouth before picking up your data slate. You didn’t process what you’d done until you cued up the slate.

_Yep still got it, Poe’s thoughts drifted._

You eyed him and he shrugged before moving to his bunk. It was almost strange to see him go since he spent so much time with you.

Your thoughts went to Kylo one more time his word echoing in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know TRoS is coming out in a few days. No that will not have any affect on this story. None. Mainly because this story isn’t canon to the movies. So if you like keep reading.


	9. Evadere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see something you aren’t supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!  
SEX SCENE 18+ ONLY!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Three days passed. Three days. Days of lingering touches and drawn out kisses between you and Poe. He hadn’t made a move to pick up where you’d left off but he also hadn’t complained about your wandering hands. In those three days you’d fixed your droid and seen just how tightly you could wind Poe before he broke. It was just a matter of time before he broke.

You looked up from your data slate to find Poe looking at you, his blaster disassembled in front of him. F6 wheeled past him beeping at BB8.

“You okay,” you asked standing and stretching your arms over your head.

You wore an oversized shirt the hem bare covered you with your arms in the air. His eyes had followed your hemline up when you’d raised your arms. You put them down and made a show of pulling the hem back down.

“Fine.”

You shrugged turning your back to him, tidying up your space. You made sure the shirt had raised past your ass when you bent over. Poe let out a growl before slamming the pieces of his blaster together.

_Tease, the thought floated to you._

It made you smile.

“Gonna go shower,” Poe growled tightly standing up.

“Oh good, I’ll come with you. I’ve been meaning to go to the laundry.”

You straightened turning toward him. His dark gaze roamed over you.

“Alone,” he answered.

“I wasn’t asking,” you told him.

You stepped toward him not noticing the boot in your path. You tripped falling into Poe knocking him back onto his bunk with a thump. You tried to climb off of him but his arms closed around you pulling you tight to him.

“You mind letting me go,” you asked.

You wiggled in his arm making him groan. He pulled you fully into his lap dragging you over his hard length.

“Well aren’t you brazen Captain Dameron.”

“Don’t.”

You met his eyes then, his pupils were blown. You pulled your lip between your teeth drawing his dark gaze down to your mouth. You licked your lips watching his eyes follow the movement. Poe shifted his length brushing your throbbing pussy and drawing a moan from you. Poe flipped you then pressing you back against the mattress, knee between your legs. He’d wound tight enough to snap. Poe took your hands in his pinning them above your head.

“You’ve been nothing but a tease the last three days,” he said hand skimming down your body.

“After your little revelation that’s all I could think about.”

His hand pushed up the hem of your oversized shirt revealing your panties.

“Your wandering hands and sweet kisses but no more than that.”

He pressed a finger into your panty covered pussy.

“I haven’t even started and you’re already dripping wet.”

Poe pulled your panties aside running a finger up and down your slit making you shudder under him. He slid a finger in you making you shiver at the feeling. He pumped his finger in you making you gasp in pleasure.

He slid his finger out licking it clean, eyes dark. You whimpered at the loss. He chuckled darkly.

“I should tease you like you teased me for three days. But I need you now.”

He released your hands fumbling with his pants for just a moment. He pulled his pants down far enough to release himself. You tried to lift yourself to see him but stopped when he gave you a dark look. He reached for your panties and with a quick snap of his wrist tore them off. He raised your legs placing them on his shoulders his cock lined with your entrance.

“Do you want this,” he asked suddenly shy.

“Fuck me,” you growled at him.

His hips snapped forward filling you fully. You moaned at the feeling of him. Poe worked his hip at a blistering pace fucking into you hard and fast. Your hands flailed for a moment before reaching up pulling his face towards yours. The movement shifted his hips making him hit the perfect angle.

“Don’t stop,” you moaned mouth tangling the words.

Poe thrust into you brutally while you ground your hips in to his. He took your hands off his face and pinned them to the bed above your head. Your vision started to dim and fray around the edges. You came explosively the world disappearing for the briefest moment. Poe’s brutal pace faltered for a second before he pulled out of you cumming on the blankets under you. He rolled off you to the side.

“No more teasing,” he growled.

You rolled over and kissed him softly ,”Not a chance Captain Dameron.”

Poe groaned at you covering his eyes. You gave him another kiss.

A few hours passed when Finn showed up. Since the incident with Rey the only time he spoke to you was through Poe.

“The council has ordered you to get your droids and gear, we are heading out in 15 minutes,” he told Poe.

After he left you nudged Poe with an elbow.

“Did you see that he almost looked at me.”

Poe shot you a smile and started grabbing gear. You picked up F6 making the little round droid beep at you.

“Well dude its time for you to get some ground time.”

You laughed at Poe’s groan. You walked by him bent over a trunk and smacked his ass earning a disgruntled “Hey” while you sprinted for the hangar. Poe caught up with you before you made it cornering you in a dead end hallway.

“How’d you even get here so fast,” you whined at him.

“I know all the secret paths.”

You ducked under his arm and walked to the hangar surprised to see the entire council and Rey was present. Mazer separated himself from the others heading in your direction. You dodged away heading for Poe’s X-wing. Mazer spoke to Poe for a minute before heading toward you.

“Good job repairing the droid Y/n. I’m sorry we aren’t on better terms but you have to understand the situation. Rey will accompany you to help smooth things over,” he said gesturing at the woman.

You didn’t answer. What was there to say at this point. The crystals that you’d dug out of you belongings warmed in your pocket vibrating in response to your annoyance. Rey cast an eye at you and you turned away putting your back to both her and Mazer.

You climbed in to the back of the X-wing and Poe passed F6 up to you. You ignored everything else from take off to landing on the foreign planet. Your heart wasn’t with the mission anymore.

“Okay we’ll split up. Hopefully we find him quickly,” Poe told you.

You looked around the unfamiliar scenery in front of you. A desert planet. You Walked forward a few steps and the heat haze cleared revealing a town.

“Do you know where to look for him?”

“Well if you hadn’t spent the entire trip here brooding you’d know,” Poe answered poking you in the ribs.

You glared at him. He threw his hands up in surrender.

“F6 has his last coordinates. You go there. I’m gonna scout for First order troops,” Poe stated.

“Aye aye Captain,” you told him snapping your feet together and saluting him.

He rolled his eyes turning and heading in the opposite direction. You turned to F6 giving him a nod. He took off at top speed in the direction of the village stopping every now and then for obstacles. He finally reached the building he wanted stopping and beeping at you.

“Are you sure this time?”

The droid beeped at you.

“That’s what you said the last 3 times but you just wanted me to lift you over stuff,” you told the little droid.

You picked him up and shouldered open the door. You looked around the entryway. Chain link fencing blocked off all sides. You glared down at the little droid when a noise caught your attention. You peeked through a gap and spotted Rey, a man on his knees in front of her. Her hand was thrust forward toward him.

“You were a terrible person on your world. You sold secrets to enemies and allies alike,” she whispered harshly. “We have no need for a traitor in our midst.”

“No you don’t understand I had to. Please no,” the man pleaded.

“I understand perfectly. I’ll not bring you among us,” Rey told the man closing her fist.

The man shuddered violently, his eyes rolled back into his head before he fell over dead. You could feel his life being snuffed. You ran then. Ran as far as you could. The scene didn’t stop playing in your head. You stopped to vomit. You wiped your hand over the back of your mouth looking around. You didn’t remember the journey or the way back.

“Shit,” you muttered dropping F6 with a thunk.

F6 beeped at you in outrage.

“Sorry buddy.”

You walked a little further before you found a bench and sat on it sinking your face into your hands. A throat clearing above you pulled your head up. You looked up to find an uncomfortable looking ginger man standing in front of you.

“You are Y/n correct,” he asked briskly.

“Yeah..”

“Kylo Ren sent me. He is nearby but can’t risk rebel detection with you possibly in danger,” He said crisply. “I’m General Hux. If you’ll follow me please.”

Kylo’s name had you off the bench in a second following after the strange man. The two of you walked past several rows of houses before you reached one. General Hux gestured for you to go in, he took up a position outside the door. You walked in and didn’t make it very far before you saw Kylo.

“I told you they wanted to use you. I told you they wanted a pawn. But not with me. With me you’ll be my partner and equal. Trained in the ways of the Force and free,” Kylo said extending a gloved hand. “Come with me.”

“You won’t hurt me?”

“Never.”

You grasped Kylo’s hand and let him pull you into him. The warmth of his body burst the flood gates setting the tears you’d been holding back free.

“She killed him. She killed that man,” you sobbed to Kylo.

Kylo pulled you tighter to him rubbing small circles on your back while you cried. After your crying subsided Kylo kissed your forehead gently.

“I’m here for you now.”

You nodded at him.

General Hux burst into the house,”The rebels have spotted our troopers.”

Kylo’s arms dropped from around you but he held your hand.

“Are you ready?”

You nodded scooping F6 up in your arms. General Hux curled his lip at the small droid.

“He is mine and he stays with me,” you told him fiercely.

General Hux looked over your head at Kylo for confirmation. The action pissed you off.

“I said he is my droid. And he stays with me,” the final word sent General Hux stumbling backward.

Kylo squeezed your hand and pulled you around General Hux. He walked you quickly toward a shuttle pulling you inside and strapping you in. He strapped himself next to you.

“Take off Captain,” Kylo ordered.

You looked out of the small window on the side watching the planet fade away from view. The captain headed toward a triangle shaped ship when a ringing started in your ears. Kylo unstrapped himself and laid his gloved hands on your face.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered.

“But who’s got you,” you asked as blackness swallowed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not canon to TRoS


End file.
